KIO part 9: The Mentor
by AngelicKuro
Summary: Team Xero's next move is in the Forest of forgotten memories, but they have to do some filler episodes first! The first few chapters will be a filler, the rest will be the main plot, sorry, just gotta have fillers in a good series, just gotta.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Swamp

Mist, yep, mist, tis an epic sight, and a boring one, Kuro was watching the mist, and it was epic, and boring, Xero was watching the mist, and it was epic, and boring, Abinixia was watching the mist, and it was epic, and boring, and-

"Oh will you shut the hell up?!" Kuro yelled to the narrator.

Hey, I wouldn't yell at me if I were you!

"Oh yeah? Why?"

Cause I can do this, then, Kuro's robe turned into a pink skirt, he was topless, but he was wearing a bra, yeah…

"This… isn't…. funny," Kuro said, blushing.

Are you gonna argue with me again?

"No…" Kuro said as the girls in the group started laughing, Zexion and  
Xero just ignored him.

Good, then, let's go back to the beginning, Kuro and the gang were walking through a swamp, well, they were in a river, and it was wide, everyone was walking across except Abinixia, who was being carried by Zexion because her feet didn't reach the bottom, or at least that was his excuse. Kuro was behind Xion, and he noticed that the water was up to her shoulders, so he went up to her.

"Hey Xion, I noticed that you're starting to sink and-"

"No…" Xion said,

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to say that I'm starting to sink and that for my safety you were going to offer to carry me…"

"Oh, I guess you did know what I was going to say then…"

"By the way guys…" Xero said, who was leading the group. "It only gets deeper from here." Kuro looked at Xion with a look on his face that basically said 'oh come on, just this one time?'

"Fine…" Xion said, then, she jumped about six feet into the air using her magic powers and when she fell, Kuro caught her… he's just cool like that… The group walked for about thirty more seconds until Kuro said, "Are we there yet?"

"No…" Xero said,

"Oh…" four seconds later, "How about now?"

"No…"

"Now?"

"No…"

"Oh…" fifteen seconds later, "Now?

"No!"

"Now?"

"Yes…"

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Aw…" Kuro said,

"You keep this up, and I'll tear off your lip, squeeze the blood out of it, make you drink the blood, then throw you lip into the swamp, then make you fish it out…" Retsuchi said, who was behind Kuro. That shut Kuro up, the group was on land after about three hours of river, Zexion put Abinixia down as the group kept going forward.

"Uh, Xion you can come down now…" Abinixia said, who had cut in front of Retsuchi. Xion grew red and jumped out of Kuro's grasp.

"I-I know," Xion said, "I-I-I was just giving Kuro his moment."

"Uh-huh, sure you were…" Abinixia said, who kept moving, then Xion quickly found herself in the back in front of Larxene, but behind Iceralx. So the group pretty much is in this order.

Front

Xero

Kuro

Abinixia

Retsuchi

Zexion

Iceralx

Xion

Larxene

Back

"Kuro, you sure got lucky…" Xero said to Kuro, looking back at him.

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked.

"I think Xion is starting to like you…"

"No she's not!" Kuro said.

"I don't know…" Xero said, "Larxene let me carry her for three hours straight before, look where her and I are now…"

"Hmm, lets see, you're out to hunt your dad, your best friend is two years younger then you, your best friend and mother are dead, and your sister is a rageaholic."

"I know!" Xero said happily, "It kicks ass!"

"ugh…" Kuro said. The group kept going through the forest and after about six hours, the sun started to set.

"Well, it looks like we need to set up camp." Xero said.

"Why don't we just keep going?" Kuro asked, "Everyone still has lots of energy." Kuro pointed to the group and they were all groaning…

"I guess your right, but there are creatures in this forest that are venomous and always come out of night, this fact is not clichéd!"

"Ok," Kuro said, "But, where is Retsuchi going to sleep?"

"Glad you asked, young half-elf." Xero said, "She will be sleeping in your tent!"

"Wha?!" Kuro yelled,

"While you sleep outside!"

"WHAT?!"

"Now Kuro, you know that a swamp filled crocodiles, alligators, poisonous bugs, venomous snakes, hot coaco, weekends, holidays…"

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, my family."

"Uh, so… you were saying?"

"Well, the swamp is no place for anyone. Especially Retsuchi, I mean I know she kills all of the above every day and won't take crap from anyone.

"That's true…" Retsuchi says from offscreen.

"But it's ok for you to sleep out there, I mean, this could be a good learning experience for you!"

"HOW?!"

"You can learn how much it hurts to die!"

"Wait what?!"

"Well I didn't say it was going to be a FUN learning experience."

"Oh boy…"

That night after the campfire goes out…

Kuro was shivering in his boots, he heard owls hoo, snakes hiss, crocodiles roar, bats chirp, and Xero snoring, oh boy it was scary.

"Wait a minute, Xero snores?" Kuro said to himself, then he went into Xero's tent, and noticed something.

"Oh wait, it's also Larxene snoring! Blackmail!" Then Kuro did a victory dance until…

"Good night Kuro…" Xero mumbles.

"I'll shock you in the morning…" Larxene mumbles…

"Gulp," Kuro says. Then he walked back out, and saw Zexion standing alone.

"Zexion, what are you doing out here?" Kuro asked him.

"Oh, Kuro, I can't sleep, this place, it just gives off a bad feel, ya know?"

"Uh…" Kuro said as he heard the noises from earlier, "Yeah, I know whatcha mean…" Then the two heard a wolf howl.

"Gah!" Kuro said.

"Don't worry he's far away," Then they heard the howl again, it was louder this time.

"GAH!!!" Kuro yelled again, then he hid behind Zexion. Then there was the howl once more only this time it was about a yard away.

"HELP ME ZEXION!" Kuro yelled,

"Get out here!" Zexion yelled as he jumped to the left. Then they heard the howl, it was right in front of them, the bushes, they were shaking, then out from the bushes pounced a wolf, it was on all fours, then, it stood up on its hind legs, it was seven feet tall, it's front claws acted like hands, it roared, then it jumped to Zexion, it was about to land on him, then it fell to the left a bit, Kuro and Zexion looked at it and saw a spear in the wolf's side.

"What the hell?" Zexion asked.

"A spear? But from who? Iceralx?" Kuro asked,

"Not exactly," Came a voice from behind the two, they turned and saw a man jump from a nearby tree, he stood up and was wearing a cheetah hide for a shirt, camouflage pants, and had a satchel around his waist, he had brown hair that stretched down to his shoulder in a pony tail, he had red eyes, and three scratches across his left cheek, he had thin eyebrows, and he had a tattoo of a cheetah running across his left arm.

"Who are you?" Came Xero's voice from behind the unnamed man, the Hunter, Kuro, and Zexion looked to the direction of Xero's voice, they saw that everyone was awake, and they were all in the PJs, they looked funny.

"I go by The Hunter." The man said.

"Well, you are in the wrong place," Xero said, "May we ask you to leave," Then the wolf started to growl, then it got up and ran into the swamp.

"He'll be back with friends," The Hunter said, "I suggest you come with me," The Hunter said, then he walked into the bushes that the wolf had come from. Everyone just stood there.

"Well, I'm going with him," Kuro said, "He saved my life, and I owe him, so do you Zexion."

"You've got me there," Zexion said, then the two left.

"Zexy! Wait for me!" Abinixia yelled, then she ran after him.

"Ugh, we can't leave those three alone," Xero said, "Iceralx! Pack up camp and warp to my location when you have packed. Here's a beacon so you know where I am…" Xero said as he passed Iceralx a beeping pager. Then he, Xion, Larxene, and Retsuchi went into the bushes.

"Yes sir…" Iceralx said after Xero had left.

Long beginning! Who is this man? What was up with that wolf? And why did we leave Iceralx! All these and more questions to be answered in chapter two! Oh I can't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating on Saturday! My computer was EVIL!!! So, here's the next chapter, and don't worry, the next one will be huge!**

Chapter 2: The end of filler!

Kuro was sitting on a ledge that was covered in, swamp stuff… he was silent until Zexion came up to him.

"Oh boy…" Kuro thought, "Here comes trouble…"

"Sup, Kuro!" Zexion said happily, friendly punching Kuro on the shoulder.

"Ugh, what do you want Zexion?" Kuro asked.

"Well, heh, heh, funny you should ask," Zexion said, "Well, it's about Abi,"

"Uh…. What?" Kuro asked, surprised, "What about her?"

"Well," Zexion said, "To sum it all up, I need girl advice."

"And your coming to me because…?" Kuro asked.

"Well, you DID manage to get Xion for like three hours, so…"

"Nah, she was just giving me my moment."

"Sure…" Zexion said, "Well, I just wanted to know, how did you do it?"

"Well," Kuro said, "I actually get help from Xero most of the time, and-"

"Xero!" Zexion said, then he hugged Kuro, "Oh thank you, thank you Kuro!"

"Get… off… of… me…" Kuro said.

"Oh, right…" Zexion said, releasing Kuro, "Sorry, well, I'll go see Xero." Then he ran off. Kuro just sat back to his original position. Then up walked the hunter.

"What was that about?" The hunter asked.

"You REALLY don't wanna know." Kuro replied.

"Uh… I'll take your word for it." The hunter said, "Now, get ready, we are leaving in an hour."

"Leaving?!" Kuro yelled, jumping up, "What do you mean leaving?!"

"I mean that you and the guy with blueish hair are coming with me to hunt down that werewolf."

"What?!" Kuro yelled.

"Well, you two DO owe me your lives."

"Yeah, well, we have more important things to do!"

"Like what? Save the galaxy?"

"Uh…" Kuro said, "Heh… well, funny you should mention that."

"Well, I don't have time, suit up and get ready!"

"Suit up?"

"I mean get ready to go."

"Whatever…" Kuro said. Then the hunter walked off to find Zexion, Kuro then walked over to Xero's tent.

"Xero!" Kuro yelled into it, "Me and Emo boy are going to go fight the werewolf!"

"Whatever…" Xero said boredly. Then Kuro walked over to Xion's tent.

"Xion!" He yelled, "Me and emo are going to go fight the werewolf." Xion the came out to him and said, "Good luck to the two of you." Xion said, then she hugged Kuro. When she had stepped back from Kuro, the hunter had found Kuro and dragged him by the collar, Zexion was next to the hunter. When the three were about four yards away from camp, the hunter let Kuro go.

"Stay quiet," The hunter said, pulling out a bow.

"What are you doing?" Kuro whispered.

"He's here…" The hunter whispered, ducking, "Duck."

"Ok," Kuro said, ducking, "Hey, where's Zexion?" Kuro and the hunter looked around and saw Zexion walking over to the wolf from earlier. Zexion was calm, and took out his book, he then chanted something in greek and threw the book at the wolf, then the wolf was teleported into the book.

"Here," Zexion said, tossing the book to the hunter.

"What the hell Zexion?!" Kuro yelled, "Why didn't you do that in chapter 1?!"

"For the sake of making the story seem longer."

"Hey!" The Hunter said, "That was my mission! I was meant to kill that thing!"

"Yeah?" Zexion said, "Well, ya didn't"

"How do I free the beast?!" The hunter yelled at Zexion.

"Secret password."

"What password?"

"Can't tell ya," Zexion said.

"Why?"

"It's a secret."

"Gah!"

"Fine…" Zexion said, giving the hunter a piece of paper, "Read this when our group is gone."

"What the hell?!" Kuro yelled, as he and Zexion walked away from the hunter, "What was with the crappy ending?"

"The author is being lazy."

"Ah," Kuro said. Then, the two got to the group, and continued to walk forward. Then after about four hours, the group was out of the swamp. And in front of them layed a forest.

"Xero…" Kuro said, "Is that the forest of forgotten memories?"

"Yeah," Xero said… Then the group walked into the forest.

**Sorry for the piece of crap ending! I'm kinda in a rush, so, the filler is over, thank god, it was boring, now, The group has finally arrived at the forest! What will happen next? Lets wait and find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zip and Black

"Who am I?" The boy said aloud, he was floating in the middle of… nothing. Everything other than him was blank. Seeing nothing is quite hard to describe. The boy floated on to nothing, then he was awoken.

"Where am I?" The boy said, he looked around and saw a forest, there was an eerie white mist. He walked over to a puddle, and he looked and saw blue eyes, and brown hair, that curled in the back of his neck. He was in a black cloak with chains.

"Who is that?" The boy said.

"That is you," Came a women's voice from behind him. He turned around, and saw a lady in her sixties, she had blue hair that went down to almost the ground.

"Me?" The boy said.

"Yes," The women said, "Do you remember what you must do?"

"I don't even know who I am." The boy said.

"Do you know who he is?" The woman said, pointing to a boy about seventeen, he had black long hair, and the same cloak as the boy with brown hair.

"No…" The boy said.

"Kuro…" The women said.

"Kuro?" The boy said, "It, sounds, familiar…"

"Mention it to the boy with the black hair."

"Ok," the boy said, turning to face the boy with black hair, "Hey lady," The boy started, but when he turned around, he saw nothing, he just ran to the boy with the black hair after that.

"Hey!" The boy said to black hair.

"Huh?" Black hair said, turning.

"Hey, do you know what Kuro is?" Brown hair said.

"I don't even know my name." Black hair said.

"Me neither!" Brown hair said.

"Hmm, you look like a… like a… black!" Black hair said.

"What?"

"I'm gonna call you black."

"Ok," Brown hair said, "You look like, a…. zip!"

"Huh?" Black hair said.

"I'm black, your zip!" Brown hair said.

"Ok!" Zip (Black hair) said.

"So, no what do we do?" Black said.

"Uh…" Zip said, "Let's-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Came a loud squeal from the east.

"We have to help her!" Zip said.

"Who?" Black asked.

"I don't know!" Zip said, "I just have this feeling we need to help her."

"Ok…" Black said, then the two ran to the east.

"HELP ME!!" The two arrived to a girl with black hair, in the same cloak ties up in a spider web.

"Xion!" Black said.

"What?" Zip said.

"I… I don't know, that word," Black said, "It just came to me."

"HELP!!!" The girl said, then the two heard a roar. Then they saw a giant spider walking to the web.

"Gah!" Black said, then he jumped onto the spider web and started eating the web.

"What are you doing?" The girl said.

"Saving your life!" Black replied.

"What are you-" The girl said, but she was interrupted by her falling.

"Alright!" Black said, "Zip! Get her out of here!"

"What?" Zip asked, "But we don't know her!"

"Xero! Just take Xion out of here!"

"What?" Zip asked.

"Get me out of here!" The girl said, then Zip picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and ran, Black then jumped off of the spider web and followed them. After about five minutes of running, they all rested.

"Thanks," The girl huffed.

"Hey," Black said, "What's your name?"

"I… I don't know…" The girl said.

"I think we should giver her a name!" Zip said.

"How about Xion?" Black said.

"What?" Zip asked.

"Well," Black said, "It just came to me, and-"

"Well I like it!" The girl said happily, "Now what do I call you two?"

"Black and Zip!" Black said.

"Ok, black, zip," Xion said.

"Uh, I gotta- go…" Black said, then he zoomed out of the tent, then he sat on a rock, and out came Xion.

"Thanks for saving me," Xion said, then she kissed black on the cheek, and went to an other tent.

"Where are you going?" Black asked.

"Well, I'm not going to sleep with to boys," Xion said,

"Why?" Black said.

"Wow," Xion said, then she went to the tent.

"Alright," Black said, then he layed on the grass and fell asleep.

When Kuro woke up, he remembered three things, Black, Zip, and a kiss from Xion.

"Xero!" Kuro said, He ran out of his tent to see xero, who was with Xion.

"Xion! Xero!" Kuro said, "I had the weirdest dream!"

"It wasn't a dream." Xero said.

"What?" Kuro asked.

"Think about it, black," Xion said.

"Oh…" Kuro said.

"No time to get sidetracked!" Abinixia said, "Now that all three of you ok, let's go up the hill, that IS where you mentor lives, right Xero?"

"Yeah," Xero replied, then the team went up the path.

**Ok, not huge, but it's longer then normal, now, The forces of the forest are kicking in! And next we will see Xero's old teacher, who could it be? And who is the old lady from the forest? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Draxnew's epic return!

"Xero, how much longer?" Kuro whined.

"A while," Xero said, "Just stop bugging me."

"But you said that a while ago!"

"Kuro, if you don't shut up, we'll push you down the hill again." Retsuchi said.

"Ugh, fine, I'll shut up." Kuro said. Then there was a beeping sound from Kuro's pocket (Yes, their cloaks have pockets) Kuro reached in and pulled out a small circular speaker device.

"Kuro? Can you here me?" Draxnew's voice came from the speaker, "I have some news!"

"Is that Draxnew?" Larxene asked, then she and the others walked over to Kuro.

"Draxnew, we need to go holographic mode, I'm pretty sure if it's that big, the rest of the group deserves to know."

"Ok!" Draxnew's voice said, then Kuro tossed the speaker onto the ground, and then a hologram of Draxnew appeared from the speaker.

"Guys!" Draxnew said, looking around at everyone, "If I could see you all in person I would hug all of you!"

"Wassup Draxnew?" Xero said.

"Hey Xero!" Draxnew replied.

"What's the news?" Kuro asked.

"Oh, right! Almost forgot!" Draxnew said, "Well, heads up, Xemnas isn't happy about you guys leaving! In fact, I was listening in on him, and I heard him talking to someone. The other man would always say something about the fallen angel, and something else…"

"Fallen Angel?" Xero said, "That could only mean one person."

"Who?" Abinixia asked.

"Kumori." Xero said.

"One more thing!" Draxnew said, "He also said something about your sword Kuro, Jewel Strider."

"What?" Kuro asked.

"Oh! And he also was giving orders to Xemnas." Draxnew said.

"What?" Xero asked, "That only means one thing!"

"What?" Draxnew asked.

"Kumori is giving orders to Xemnas, which means that…" Xero said.

"What?" Kuro and Draxnew asked impatiently.

"Kumori has taken over Organization XIII," Xero replied.

"Look at this," Came a familiar voice from behind the group. The group turned and saw Marluxia, "A bunch of traitors, I never would have thought you were in league with Team Xero," He took out his scythe, "I've come to take Larxene and Zexion back."

"Why just them?!" Kuro asked, "Why not us?"

"Because, Sora approaches." Marluxia replied.

"Sora?!" the team yelled.

"Yes, but, that's not important," Marluxia said, approaching the group, "I'll be taking you two back now."

"No!" Draxnew said, then the hologram disapeard and Draxnew was standing solid where it was, then he ran to Marluxia and took out a sword of darkness (DARKNESS), Marluxia sliced at him, but Draxnew blocked it. Then Kuro took out his Jewel Strider, and ran to Marluxia.

"Come on!" Kuro said, then he jumped and preceded to stab Marluxia, but then Marluxia kicked him and Kuro fell to the ground. Then Marluxia pushed Draxnew to where Kuro was. Then he walked to them and readied his scythe.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Marluxia said, then he got ready to slice off their heads, then he was kicked in the face by a women in her 20s with blue hair, and a white robe.

"Well, if it isn't… um, Marluxia, right?" The women said.

"Do I know you?" Marluxia asked.

"You really don't remember me? The blue hair? The red eyes?"

"It's," Marluxia said, "It's you!"

"Yeah, sorry Marluxia, but I need these boys," Then the women kicked Marluxia in the face.

"Still using your feet I see," Marluxia said, "Well then, I'll tell the superior you're still alive, demoness of the azure ice." Then he made a portal appear and jumped into it.

"Now," The women said, "Xero, pick up Kuro and Draxnew and take them to my cabin."

"Right," Xero said, then he picked up the two.

"Woah, woah, woah," Larxene said, "Xero, who is this?"

"Everyone," Xero said, "Meet my old mentor, Master Aura."

Sorry for so short! So, what do ya think? Was it a good idea to bring "Draxy" back? Who is this women? Why does she know who Marluxia is? And why does Kumori want organization xiii? Lets wait and find out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Penultimate Peril

When Kuro came to, he was in a bed, he looked around and saw that he was in a room, it was made of wood, in fact, the wood was so fine, and it was near perfect, but Kuro could tell it was man-made. He got up and saw there was another bed in the room, and in it laid a knocked out Draxnew.

'Poor guy,' Kuro thought, 'All this because of me?' Then, he walked to the door, opened it and saw the group around a fire place.

"Hey guys," Kuro said, then the first thing that happened was Xion rushed to him and hugged him.

"You're ok!" She said, as tears rolled down her eyes, "Where's Draxy? Is he alirght?"

"He's still sleeping…" Kuro said, then Xion ran into his room.

"Of course," Kuro sighed, then he walked out, and sat down on a rock, then Xero came out.

"Hey Xero," Kuro said, pretending to be happy.

"Having girl troubles I see," Xero said.

"Troubles? Nah!" Kuro said.

"Kuro," Xero said, "I can read you like a book."

"Ugh, yeah," Kuro said, "I should've known that as soon as Draxnew came back, Xion would go back to him from me."

"Kuro," Xero said, "It's not as you think, to be honest, Xion was more worried about you then Draxnew, ya know."

"Really?" Kuro asked.

"Chya, she couldn't stop talking about you." Xero said.

"Really?" Kuro asked.

"Dude, girls have this motherly instinct thing that kicks in when their friends are in danger." Xero said.

"Really?" Kuro asked, "Even Larxene and Retsuchi?"

"No, they're not like that, they're like demons."

"Oh," Kuro said, "By the way, I saw a woman with blue hair, who was that?"

"Who is it?" Xero asked, "It's my old mentor, Master Aura."

"What? You mean that's the woman we've been searching for?" Kuro asked excitedly, "What does she know about me? How can she help?"

"Well," Xero said, "Go ask her yourself."

"What?" Kuro asked.

"Just do it," Xero said,

"O-Ok," Kuro said, then he went into the house and walked over to the woman.

"Yes, Kuro?" She asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you know anything about my past?" Kuro said.

"What?" She said, "Oh, I'm not the person to ask."  
"Who is?" Kuro asked.

"Master Yuan, my brother." She replied.

"Yuan is here?! Where? Where?!" Kuro asked.

"He lives on the mountain behind this house, there is a house on there, and-" She was interrupted by Kuro running out the door, they heard a little scwavel, then Xero came in.

"Ugh," Xero said, "What did you tell him, Master?"

"Well, all I said was Yuan lives on the mountain." Aura replied.

"Well, he just took off towards that mountain," Xero replied.

"So he got his wings finally, eh?" Aura said.

"Yeah, and he's using them for the first time." Xero replied.

"Well, Xero, how do we go get him?" Aura asked mockingly.

"I was hoping you would know." Xero replied.

"Well, you can't stop a rhino, I'd say the boy is the same way."

"Ugh," Xero said, "Should've expected your riddles, Master," Then he grew demonic wings and ran took off, leaving a hole in the roof.

"Well," Aura said, "I'd say my job is done here."

"What?!" Abinixia said, "Those two could be in real danger!"

"So?" Aura said, "That's their own fault," She sat in a chair and put her feet up on a nearby table. Then Xion came running out of the room frantically.

"Guys!" She said, "Draxnew's gone!"

"What?!" The group asked.

**On the mountain.**

Kuro and Draxnew were handing on to their swords for their lives, they had their blades lodged to the side of the mountain, it was made of condensed ice, it was obviously not natural.

"So," Kuro said, "This is where it ends?"

"Kuro," Draxnew said, "We're not gonna die!"

"Oh I know," Kuro said, "I just meant the end of my ten day streak of Jewel Strider not being dirty."

"Of course, Kuro," Draxnew replied.

Four minutes of silent later.

"Knock Knock," Kuro said,

"Kuro, not now," Draxnew replied.

"Oh come on!" Kuro said, "I'll be your best friend!"

"Aren't we already best friends?" Draxnew asked.

"Who cares?" Kuro asked, looking away, then he reached into this pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Kuro," Draxnew said, "Where did you get that?"

"Found it," Kuro replied, then he plunged the knife and used the knife and Jewel Strider as climbing tools, when he reached a ledge, he looked down, he was about three feet from Draxnew.

"I'll toss you the knife now!" Kuro said,

"No!" Draxnew yelled, "Kuro don't!" Too late! Kuro tossed the knife, but the blade was still out, and Draxnew didn't catch it.

**Below**

Xero was flying upward when…

"Agh!" Xero yelled as he fell, something hit his shoulder. He looked at his bleeding shoulder and saw a knife. "What the hell?!" Xero said, he pulled out the knife, and continued flying upward.

**Back on the mountain.**

"Ninety Nobody's hearts on the wall, Ninety Nobody's hearts!" Kuro sang, "Take one down, pass it around, eighty nine Nobody's hearts on the wall!"

"Kuro!" Draxnew yelled, "While you're up there just fine, I'm down here dangling for my life! The least you could do is help out!

"I got it!" Kuro said, then he grabbed on to the ledge and stayed stuck, he reached down for Draxnew's hand.

"Grab my hand Draxy!" Kuro said.

"What?" Draxnew asked,

"Just do it!" Kuro said, then Draxnew grabbed Kuro's hand with the hand that wasn't holding the sword. When he had a good grip, Draxnew let go… of the sword, and the sword vanished.

"Alright Kuro!" Draxnew said, "Now throw me up onto the ledge."

"Uh-oh," Kuro said.

"What?" Draxnew asked.

"Kinda can't your too heavy." Kuro said.

"Kuro! You dolt!" Draxnew said, "How will we get out of this one?"

"Hmm," Kuro said, then… "Eighty-nine nobody's hearts on the wall, eighty nine nobody's hearts, take one down, pass it around, eighty eight nobody's hearts on the wall."

"Kuro!" Draxnew yelled.

**Meanwhile back at the house.**

"So," Xero said, to the others, "That is why I couldn't go any higher…"

"So, you're wings froze?" Abinixia asked.

"Well, nearly, and for all we know, Kuro could be falling at this moment, though he'd probably had hit the ground by now."

"So," Xion said, "Does that mean the two are ok?"

"Yeah," Xero said, "For now, it's pretty cold up there."

"Then we need to get them down!" Iceralx said,

"Oh, they'll be fine…"

**Meanwhile, on the mountain.**

It was silent, until..

"OH NO! MY HAND! DRAXNEW!" Kuro said.

"What?! What?! What?!" Draxnew yelled.

"I'm slipping!" Kuro yelled, then the two started yelling about their lives they're too young to die, until…

"Draxnew," Kuro said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Draxnew asked in fear.

"Just kidding," Kuro said.

"Kuro!"

Cliffhanger! How will Kuro get out of this one? What about Draxnew, And What can the rest of the team do? The Next chapter will finish up this story and after that will be a special! What Kind? Well, you'll have to wait to see that. Also, about the chapter title, idk why I called it that!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Penultimate Peril part 2

Kuro felt his hand slipping, for real this time, "Uh, Draxnew…" Kuro said nervously.

"What is it this time Kuro?" Draxnew asked.

"My hand is slipping," Kuro said, as his hand slipped.

"Ugh, not this again, Kuro,"

"Draxnew!" Kuro yelled, "I'm telling the truth, I-" Kuro was interrupted by his grip being released, he began to fall, but then, he stopped falling, he felt something warm holding his wrist, he looked up and saw a man with blue, long hair, wearing a white shirt, a green cape, and red pants.

"Master… Yuan?" Kuro asked, then the man pulled him up.

"Kuro!" The man said, "Haven't seen you in forever! How's my favorite nephew?"

"Well," Kuro said, "I can say I've been better,"

"Ah, learning your destiny I see," The old man said, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh!" Kuro said, "Draxnew, this is my old mentor, and guardian, Master Yuan."

"Hello, Yuan," Draxnew said, sticking out his hand, "I'm Draxnew,"

"Pleased to meet you!" Yuan said, shaking Draxnew's hand, "Hope our little Fallen Angel here hasn't caused you too much trouble."

"Nah," Draxnew said, "But, uh, what's a Fallen Angel?"

"Oh," Yuan said, "Kuro, you don't know about the Fallen Angel?"

"Oh, I know," Kuro said, "But, Draxnew doesn't."

"Oh, you didn't tell him?"

"No," Kuro said, "There wasn't any time, when he joined up with us, we were attacked,"

"Attacked?!" Yuan asked, "By that Kumori fella?"

"No," Kuro said, "By Organization XIII."

"Ah," Yuan answered, "I never was fond of you joining that organization, but, it was necessary,"

"Necessary?" Kuro asked, "For what?"

"Well," Yuan said, "I think that should be something we should save for Xero."

"What?!" Kuro yelled, "You know Xero?!"

"Yes, but that's for another time," Yuan answered, "Let's wait for the others,"

"The others?" Kuro asked, "You know about Abi, and Iceralx? And Zexion?"

"Well, my sister has been keeping in touch with me," Yuan answered, "Now let's go into my home."

"Ok," Draxnew said, then he, Kuro, and Yuan went into a nearby cottage.

**Meanwhile on the Mountain.**

The group walked up a path, the mountain started to get cold, Zexion took off his cloak (He was wearing clothes under people!) and put it around Abinixia, Xero did the same to Larxene.

"How much longer?" Xion asked quietly,

"About three hours," Aura answered.

"Here, Xion," Iceralx said, giving Xion her cloak, "You look cold,"

"But, you'll freeze," Xion answered,

"Ch, I'm Iceralx, the cold doesn't bother me!" Iceralx replied.

"Ok," Xion answered, "Thank you,"

"Yeah," Iceralx said, "And don't worry, Kuro's fine!"

"What?" Xion asked.

"I know you're worried about Kuro." Iceralx answered.

"I am not!" Xion answered.

"Ok…" Iceralx replied sarcastically.

**At Yuan's house**

"Yuan…" Kuro said, he was sitting in a chair, and had a cup of tea, "You knew I was the Fallen Angel, didn't you?"

"Kuro," Yuan said, "That's for another time… for now lets-"

"No!" Kuro said angrily, "It's for now! Not another time! Tell me if you knew!"

"Kuro," Yuan said, "It was to protect you."

"Protect me?" Kuro asked.

"Tell me, how have things been going since you were awakened."

"What?" Kuro asked.

"I mean at Reno's hideout, when you grew those wings," Yuan said,

"Well…"

"Exactly," Yuan answered, "Now, imagine that, except five years later! I didn't want you to suffer like your mother…"

"WHAT?!" Kuro yelled, grabbing Yuan's collar, "MY MOM?! WHAT ABOUT HER?!"

"Kuro," Yuan said, "Your mother was the ninth fallen angel of the hybrids…"

"What?" Kuro said, then they heard the door open, they turned and saw the rest of the group standing, looking at Yuan and Kuro. Then Kuro ran out the door, with tears in his eyes.

"Kuro!" Xion said, she began to ran to him, but Xero stopped her.

"No," Xero said, "I'll take care of this," Then Xero walked out of the house to Kuro, "Kuro?" He said, walking to him.

"What?!" Kuro yelled angrily, he turned around and Xero saw his eyes were all red.

"Kuro, calm down," Xero said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Kuro yelled, "Why?"

"Because Kuro, it was supposed to be kept secret."

"Why?!" Kuro asked, "Why?!"

"If Kumori knew that your mother was the ninth fallen angel, he would've been able to find you easily."

"Oh?!" Kuro yelled, "Well where is Kumori?!!! IF HE THINK HE'S SO MENACING THEN WHY DOESN'T HE COME HERE HIMSELF?!!!"

"Well, since you invited me," Came a deep voice from nowhere, "I guess I can make it work," then, a dark portal appeared about four feet across from Xero and Kuro, the two looked and saw a man with long black hair walk out, he wore a white robe, and black pants, he had a katana in a sheath on his back.

"Who is this?" Kuro asked.

"Hello, son," The man said, looking at Xero.

"Father," Xero replied. Then the group walked out.

"Who's that?" Xion asked Aura.

"It's Kumori," Aura answered.

"The Demon of the Azure Thunder." Yuan said.

"That's Xero's father?" Abinixia asked.

"Yep," Yuan said.

"So, this is the fallen angel?" Kumori said, walking towards Kuro. He looked him in the eyes, "You're not that menacing."

"Oh really?" Kuro asked.

"Really," Kumori said, he stepped back, and pulled out his Katana, "I really wish I didn't have to do this." He walked to Kuro and preceded to stab him, but there was the sound of metal hitting metal.

The shock on everyone's face grew to relief, there, standing against Kumori's sword with his own, was Xero.

"My middle son gets in my way again. And I also see your sister is here." Kumori said, looking at Retsuchi.

"Shadow!" Kuro yelled, then, out of the necklace, Shadow emerged, standing.

"Well, this is certainly a family reunion." Kumori said.

"Kumori, you better back up! We outnumber you!" Shadow said.

"Very well," Kumori said, as a portal emerged from behind him, "I'll see you all next time, it's not over, fallen angel," Then he stepped into the portal, and the portal vanished. Xion ran to Kuro, and hugged him as tears rolled down her cheeks, Kuro hugged back as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Is it finally over?" Xion asked.

"No," Kuro answered, a sound of determination in his voice, "It's just beginning."

Tada! That's all! Kumori's first appearance! Shadow's first reunion with his father in forever! And Kuro's past is unfolding! Next time is the Season 1 finale special episode! Here's a hint, it's called….

KIO part 10: The Marriage


End file.
